The project objective is to develop local area network (LAN) access to Library information systems. The knowledge and experience will provide the basis of advice given to other NIH organizations. Previous work included installation of a LAN and development of LAN access to the Library online catalog. This year, we installed software for LAN access to bibliographic and full-text databases on compact disks (CD's). DCRT LAN users can access these databases from workstations in their offices. Future plans include testing systems for Macintosh workstations.